Les jumeaux maudits
by ScyllaBlack
Summary: James et Lily Potter donnent naissance à deux merveilleux enfants: Daniel et Harry Potter. Pour la communauté sorcière entière, il s'agit de Daniel qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Potter, le véritable élu de la prophétie, inconnu de tous...
1. Le survivant

Chapitre Un

 _31 Juillet 1980._

James et Lily Potter étaient totalement heureux.

Deux enfants. Deux jumeaux. Harry et Daniel, nés tous les deux en même temps. Les deux parents observaient leurs enfants, détendus et heureux. Sans un mot, James passa la main sur le front de Daniel, adressant à Lily un large sourire. Harry, lui observait tout autour de lui. Autour d'eux, les médicomages étaient fiers comme jamais, garantissant au deux parents qu'Harry et Daniel seraient de grands sorciers. Franck Londubat, un grand ami de la famille Potter qui venait d'avoir un enfant la veille jouait avec Harry et parlait avec Remus Lupin, Maraudeur et lycanthrope à ses heures perdues. Sirius Black adressait ses félicitations à la famille Potter et berçait tendrement Daniel. Seul Peter Pettigrow observait les deux jumeaux avec ce qui ressemblait à de la convoitise... et de la culpabilité. Mais l'ambiance était tellement joyeuse qu'on ignorait Peter, comme d'habitude.

Jamais le couple Potter n'avaient été aussi heureux. Eux, qui en compagnie de Remus, Sirius, Franck et Alice avaient par trois fois survécu à un combat face au seigneur des ténèbres... Ils étaient très connus et admirés par la communauté magique qui les surnommait "les Survivants": car au bout du compte, rares sont les personnes qui ont pu défier trois fois Lord Voldemort et en ressortir vivants. Eux qui s'étaient battus pour survivre, pour se protéger, pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin... James et Lily, les parrains de la fille de Sirius, née deux mois plus tôt se souvenaient encore du combat qui avait opposé le dernier des Black à une Bellatrix Lestrange plus que furieuse de voir que son cousin avait eu un enfant d'une sang de bourbe. Sirius en gardait d'ailleurs toujours une cicatrice sur le torse...

Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance, à présent. Deux semaines plus tard, les enfants commencèrent à grandir, commençant à être de plus en plus diamétralement différents. Là où Harry était un enfant sage, ne pleurant pas ou presque pas et s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, Daniel était un bébé turbulent qui pleurait souvent, si bien que les parents Potter devaient lui consacrer plus de temps pour le rassurer et le calmer, sous peine de le voir pleurer tout le temps. James plaisantait, disait qu'il était pareil lorsqu'il était enfant. Lily en souriait et ils continuaient à s'émerveiller autour de leur enfant.

Mais en aout, les deux parents Potter furent convoqués par le professeur Dumbledore. Étonnés, ils se rendirent à Poudlard, confiant leurs précieux enfants à Remus Lupin. Lily avait confiance en le lycanthrope, qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Même si James et Sirius considéraient le loup garou comme un espion au sein de l'ordre, à cause de sa situation plus que précaire...

Mais Lily avait su raisonner James. Comme d'habitude. Même si celui ci avait insisté pour que Peter reste veiller sur les deux bambins avec Remus.

Les deux parents étaient à peine arrivés à Poudlard qu'ils remarquèrent que les Londubat étaient également présents. Avec un petit sourire, tous parlèrent de leurs enfants, chacun tentant de vanter le plus possible les mérites de sa progéniture... James et Franck parlaient de la guerre, de l'attaque récente du chemin de traverse où James avait manqué de perdre la vie face à un mangemort. Alice, qui était la marraine d'Harry ne cessait de poser des questions sur son filleul: et avec embarras, Lily tentait d'y répondre tant bien que mal, se rendant compte qu'elle passait plus de temps avec Daniel qu'avec Harry...

Soudainement, la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit. Échangeant un regard, les quatre jeunes parents entrèrent, un peu étonnés. Tout devant, Dumbledore était assis, un air triste contrastant avec son habituel air de grand père bienveillant.

-Professeur? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda James, l'air étonné.

Le directeur de Poudlard secoua la tête puis fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette quatre canapés.

-Bonjour à tous, dit Dumbledore. Déjà, je vous adresse mes félicitations pour vos enfants. Malheureusement, le sujet dont je vais vous parler les concerne directement...

À cet instant précis, Lily haussa les sourcils, choquée.

-Pardon?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Poudlard a besoin d'un professeur de divination et j'ai récemment eu l'occasion de faire un entretien d'embauche avec Sybille Trelawney. Lorsque j'avais décidé d'en finir puisque cet entretien n'avançait nulle part, Sybille a fait une prophétie... Une vraie prophétie.

Tous, sauf Lily, semblaient profondément choqués. James avait l'air étonné. Franck s'était figé. Alice avait plaqué sa main devant la bouche. Seule Lily avait l'air dubitative.

-Oui, et? Je me souviens de Sybille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de prédire à qui voulait l'entendre une mort prochaine.

Avec un air fatigué, Dumbledore posa sa baguette contre sa tempe, laissant un mince filament s'échapper du bout de bois. Avec un petit sourire, il fit apparaître de nulle part un écran, tandis que le souvenir se projetait, sous l'oeil ébahi des personnes présentes. Il ne dura que quelques minutes, au bout desquelles tous gardaient un silence tendu, tous profondément choqués.

-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, professeur? demanda Lily, brisant le silence.

-Cela veut dire que le sauveur du monde magique sera soit Daniel, soit Harry, soit Neville...

 _31 Octobre 1981._

Un an et demi. Un an et demi de lutte, de combats à mort et de stress dans le monde magique. Un an et demi où James et Lily étaient réfugiés dans l'immense manoir Potter. Dumbledore avait tenté de les convaincre d'aller dans la maison de Godric's Hollow mais James avait tenu bon.

 _"C'est impensable, Albus, avait répondu James. Si je n'avais qu'un seul enfant, j'aurais peut être envisagé d'y aller. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas y aller. Je dois protéger ma famille et le manoir de mes parents me semble parfait pour cela."_

Par dépit, Dumbledore les avait laissés, soupçonnant non pas Remus mais Peter d'être le traître. Pour le directeur de Poudlard, il était littéralement impossible d'imaginer que le lycanthrope pourrait un jour trahir les siens. C'était dans son instinct de Loup Garou: il considérait les Potter comme étant partie intégrante de sa meute. Jamais il ne se permettrait de les mettre en danger. Il n'en avait pas le cran.

Mais James, Sirius et Lily ne partageaient pas cet avis. Seuls Franck et Alice avaient pleinement confiance en le loup garou. Lily s'était finalement laissée convaincre par son époux, tournant le dos au loup garou. Cela l'avait énormément blessé mais il n'en montrait rien, restant la plupart du temps chez Alice ou Franck, qui avaient fait de lui leur Gardien du Secret. Et le loup garou en fut si touché qu'il se lança un serment inviolable pour ne jamais révéler même sous la torture la localisation d'Alice ou Franck.

Mais ce soir là était celui de la fête de la Samain. James et Lily étaient conviés par le ministère, tout comme Alice et Franck, pour lancer l'ouverture du bal organisé par le nouveau Ministre, Cornélius Fudge. Mais les époux Potter avaient préféré décliner l'invitation, car tous deux savaient que ce serait probablement au moment où ils seraient dehors que Voldemort voudrait s'attaquer à leurs enfants.

Et à ce moment là, les époux Potter se sentaient à bout. Le manoir Potter était magnifique mais y rester trop longtemps rendait la famille Potter très irritable. James se sentait prisonnier de sa propre demeure, tandis que Lily ne faisait que stresser pour ses enfants. Paradoxalement, Harry était totalement détendu, à l'inverse de Daniel qui braillait à longueur de journée. Lily se blottit contre James, comme pour le rassurer, tandis que les elfes de maison s'affairaient à mettre en place le dîner.

Soudainement, il y eut un bruit. Comme si quelqu'un avait réussi à passer outre les protections du manoir. Comme si quelqu'un était s'affairait contre la porte du manoir. James et Lily se figèrent.

-C'est peut être Sirius... dit James sans conviction.

-N'y vas pas... S'il te plaît, sanglotait Lily.

James l'embrassa sur le front avant d'appeler Dorsy, un elfe de maison. C'était l'elfe de maison de Charlus Potter, Auror d'élite et père de James. Charlus avait recueilli et élevé l'elfe comme un fils avant de lui apprendre toutes les techniques de combat et de duel qu'un elfe pouvait utiliser, si bien que Dorsy pouvait presque rivaliser avec des sorciers adultes en duel. L'elfe se plaça aux côtés de James, baguette en main et tout deux s'avancèrent vers la porte du manoir, avant de l'ouvrir, presque au ralenti, dans un silence quasiment irréel...

Et ils virent un homme, grand, mince, enveloppé d'un manteau sombre, aux yeux rouges. James comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

-Bien le bonsoir, fit une voix froide et cruelle.

James pivota sur lui même en hurlant.

-Lily! C'est lui! Prends Daniel et Harry et vas t'en! Je vais le retenir...

Le retenir? Lui le seigneur des ténèbres? Avec un sourire cruel, Voldemort lança un _Avada Kedavra_ sur James, qui fonçait vers le jeune père de famille. Sans bouger, la peur au ventre, James dégaina sa baguette, même si ce serait bientôt trop tard...

Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Dorsy, qui fit dévier la trajectoire du sortilège de la mort. Avec un air surpris mais néanmoins fier, James en profita pour lancer un sortilège d'explosion sur Voldemort, qui le fit dévier au dernier moment. Le sortilège d'explosion percuta de plein fouet un mur qui commença à se fissurer. La fissure monta jusqu'au plafond, mais James s'en moquait: en duo avec son elfe, il bombardait Voldemort de sorts. Dorsy attaquait sans répit le seigneur des ténèbres en projetant contre lui tout les débris qui gisaient au sol. Agacé par cette résistance imprévue et conscient qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer ce duo improbable, Voldemort fit un simple mouvement de baguette pour se protéger de cet assaut. En même temps, des débris de plus en plus volumineux chutaient du plafond et un percuta James à l'arrière du crâne, qui s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol, inconscient, un mince filet de sang coulant teintant le sol de rouge. Le croyant mort ou du moins hors de combat, avec un petit sourire, Voldemort fendit l'air de sa baguette en la pointant sur Dorsy. L'elfe de maison fut projeté en arrière et ne put éviter un second jet de lumière verte. L'elfe s'effondra sur le sol, le regard vide. Sans un mot, Voldemort l'enjamba.

Lily était tout en haut, dans la chambre des jumeaux. La peur au ventre, elle dégaina sa baguette, bien qu'elle se savait bien moins douée aux duels que son époux. Elle embrassa sur le front ses deux enfants, leur jurant qu'elle ne les laisserait pas tomber. Le sort d'explosion avait ébranlé une bonne partie du manoir, qui tremblait furieusement, si bien que Daniel pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre explosa littéralement. Un énorme nuage de sable, de particules de béton et de poussière entourait la silhouette qui entrait. Pivotant sur elle même, Lily tenta de lancer un _Stupéfix_ qui ne rencontra que le vide. Avec un air colérique, elle en lança un autre, puis un autre, les larmes aux yeux. Soudainement, elle se sentit flotter dans les airs, comme si elle était une poupée dans la main invisible d'un géant. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais fut violemment projetée contre un mur. Il y eut un craquement sinistre lorsque son corps frappa le mur, et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Inconsciente ou pire... La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance.

Voldemort entra. Il y avait quelque chose d'apocalyptique dans sa démarche, lorsque les particules en suspension et la poussière retombèrent sur le sol, sans tacher ou abîmer ses vêtements. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans sa façon de marcher, comme s'il glissait plutôt. Et il s'approcha des deux bambins, pointant sa baguette sur eux, avec un sourire.

L'un d'eux pleurait à chaudes larmes, en hurlant presque. L'autre l'observait, l'air plus pensif qu'apeuré. Voldemort n'aimait pas cette lueur dans ces grands yeux verts. Il aimait encore moins le fait qu'il lui tenait tête, en ne baissant pas les yeux. Avec un mouvement de colère, Voldemort fendit l'air de sa baguette, en la pointant sur Harry. Scellant sans le savoir le destin de la famille qu'il avait décidé d'attaquer.

 _-Avada Kedavra!_

Tout devint vert tandis que l'espace d'une seule seconde, un flash d'une lumière verte intense illumina la pièce à la seconde où le sort frappa Harry. Puis, curieusement, le sort fut renvoyé sur Voldemort. Un éclat de sort frôla le front de Daniel ce qui lui inscrivit une sorte de cicatrice comme si elle avait été tracée à la règle. Au lieu de tuer l'enfant, le maléfice tua l'assassin qui fut réduit en cendres. Daniel se mit à pleurer en même temps qu'Harry, tandis que du sang coulait du front de ce dernier, d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair...

Une heure passa lorsque soudainement, Remus et Sirius firent irruption dans la pièce, avec un James Potter plutôt mal en point. Remus fonça voir les bébés alors que James se précipita vers Lily. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme entra. Remus rassurait les deux enfants, tandis que Dumbledore soignait Lily.

 _-Cura Ultima. Spera Curo. Revigor..._

Lily rouvrit les yeux, en les écarquillant. Puis son regard tomba sur James.

-James! Lui! Il était là! Les enfants...

-Ils vont bien, dit Remus en hochant la tête. Ils saignent juste du front.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Daniel, ignorant Harry qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Remus. Puis il lança un regard à Harry et un léger éclair insondable passa dans ses yeux bleus. Après un long moment, il se tourna vers les quatre adultes.

-Daniel a survécu au sort de la mort. Et il a vaincu Voldemort.

Il y eut un silence surpris.

-Vous... Vous voulez rire, Professeur? demanda Lily.

-Non. La prophétie s'est réalisée! Daniel a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il a mit fin à la guerre!

Il y eut un silence puis tous se mirent à arborer des sourires soulagés. James bouillonnait de joie. Son fils avait gagné face au mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps! Il allait devenir un sorcier incroyable!

-Je vais prévenir le ministère et la presse. Tout est fini. Tout cela grâce au survivant, à Daniel Potter!

Quelques jours plus tard, une immense fête fut préparée en l'honneur du survivant. Pettigrow avait été arrêté, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et le ministère s'en étaient assurés. La réception battait son plein: tout le monde avait été invité. Et ce n'était que le début pour la vie de rêve du faux survivant... Et depuis cette soirée, la vie des jumeaux changea radicalement. Mais pas forcément en bien.


	2. La baguette jumelle

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient du tout!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Adenoide: Au contraire, Daniel est très heureux de vivre une vie de rêve... À l'inverse de Harry.

Aya31: Merci pour ta review!

Note: Au lieu de poster le bon chapitre, j'ai posté le précédent sans le faire exprès... J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur! Bonne lecture!

Merci à tout ceux qui ont mit cette fic en follow ou bien en favoris! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!

* * *

Chapitre deux: La baguette jumelle.

31 _Juillet 1991_

Onze ans. Harry avait onze ans. Réveillé par les éclats de rire venant du jardin, Harry poussa un léger soupir. Il aurait aimé dormir plus. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire.

Le jeune homme rouvrit difficilement les yeux puis partit prendre un livre dans sa petite bibliothèque. Malheureusement, sa chambre offrait une vue directe sur le jardin du manoir. Avec un air dépité, il vit Daniel son frère, rire dans les bras de son père, en volant sur son nouveau balai. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi n'était ce pas lui qui recevait des cadeaux ou bien qui volait dans les airs?

Il détourna le regard de la scène et lança un regard à son réveil matin moldu. Il était dix heures. Dans une demi heure à peine, les premiers invités allaient venir. Avec joie, ils souhaiteraient un joyeux anniversaire à Daniel... Et comme d'habitude, ils se demanderaient qui était ce garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes yeux noisette que lui. James et Lily échangeraient un regard un peu embarrassé puis changeraient de sujet. Aussitôt, Harry verrait Daniel déballer ses cadeaux, tous plus chers, plus énormes et plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Avec un soupir, il échappa à ces pensées noires. Après tout, il était relativement heureux. Il avait un oncle génial en la personne de Remus Lupin. Une grande sœur merveilleuse en la personne de Clara Lupin, fille adoptive de ce dernier. Il avait une marraine aimante dans la personne d'Alice Londubat, deux meilleurs amis indispensables en pensant à Neville Londubat et Selena Black. Bien sûr, il ne tenait pas à plus noircir le tableau: il avait déjà une vie que beaucoup envient sans le savoir: après tout, il rencontrait chaque jour le grand Survivant.

Mais Harry Potter n'était _pas_ Daniel Potter. Il n'était _pas_ le Survivant. Il n'était _pas_ le fils prodige favoris et aimé de James et Lily. Il n'était _pas_ celui avec qui Sirius Black venait jouer au Quidditch. Il n'était que le jumeau du Survivant, plus calme et posé, peu confiant de lui même, toujours dans l'ombre. Là où Daniel avait vécu en sachant qu'il avait le rôle principal, Harry s'était accoutumé à son statut de figurant. Une béquille, une roue de secours... Voilà ce qu'il était.

Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il était fier de savoir que Daniel avait vaincu le pire mage noir de tous les temps. Il était fier de savoir que ses parents l'entraînaient intensivement, au moins deux heures par jour. Il était fier de ses parents en voyant qu'ils sacrifiaient leur relation avec leur second fils pour préparer l'Élu à sa destinée.

Il aurait juste aimé que ses parents se souviennent un peu de lui.

Mais il avait une autre famille. Remus Lupin était en quelques sortes sa figure paternelle: c'était lui qui lui avait appris à faire du vélo ou bien à voler en balai. C'était vers lui qu'Harry s'adressait lorsqu'il voulait une histoire avant de dormir ou un peu de temps pour jouer. Clara Lupin, la fille adoptive de Remus Lupin, était une véritable grande sœur pour lui: c'était avec elle qu'il avait appris quelque rudiments de ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard. Elle l'avait aidé à apprendre les rudiments des Potions, de la métamorphose ou du soin au créatures magiques. Sa marraine Alice passait énormément de temps avec lui et l'invitait tout le temps à voir Neville, avec qui il était vraiment devenu ami. Neville était un garçon un peu moins timide qu'Harry (un comble) mais qui était fort et loyal. Quelque part, Harry l'admirait et l'enviait un peu. Enfin, Selena Black, la fille de son "parrain" était quelqu'un d'aussi cassant qu'aimant. Elle avait sale caractère et s'en privait pas pour balancer quelques piques à Harry mais elle était la première à le défendre devant son père.

Mais Harry savait que cela allait bientôt changer. Une fois qu'il serait réparti à Poudlard, une fois qu'il serait dans la très célèbre académie magique... Là, il pourrait rendre fiers ses parents. Là il pourrait faire ses preuves. Il aurait les meilleures notes possibles partout: depuis Mars, il avait passé son temps à travailler et à apprendre en compagnie de Clara, Neville, Selena et Remus. Même Alice les rejoignait parfois. Le jeune Potter passait plus de la moitié de son temps à travailler dur: l'autre moitié était consacrée à ses amis, à ceux qui ne le voyaient pas comme étant "le frère jumeau du Survivant" mais comme étant "Harry James Potter".

Revigoré par ces pensées plus qu'agréables, Harry descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine manger un morceau. Mais dans le cas présent, il y croisa son père, qui était littéralement essoufflé et qui vidait un verre de jus d'orange. Harry s'installa sans rien dire, puis prit un simple toast. Le regard noisette de son père se posa sur lui et Harry crut presque y déceler une étincelle fugace de culpabilité.

-Hey... Ça va?

Harry crut s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Son père s'adressait à lui? Il termina sa gorgée de jus d'orange puis sourit à son père.

-Oui papa. Ça va bien.

James hocha la tête, un peu tendu. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait échapper à cette culpabilité teintée de honte qui s'imposait à lui dès qu'il posait son regard sur son deuxième fils. Le contraste entre lui et Daniel était saisissant. Daniel avait le regard fier et droit, débordait de confiance en lui et mettait tout de suite les gens en confiance. Harry lui... Harry avait l'air continuellement sérieux et soucieux. Les rares fois où James le voyait, il voyait un jeune garçon plongé dans des livres énormes, comme s'il passait son temps à apprendre et à assimiler des informations. Si il savait qu'il devrait se sentir fier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Car Harry n'était pas Daniel. Et c'était aussi simple que ça.

-Oh... Génial. Dis moi Harry, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu jouer au Quidditch avec Daniel et moi tout à l'heure?

Harry souffla du nez en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne m'as pas acheté de balai, Papa.

-Oh...

James haussa les épaules. Rapidement, il se sentait honteux. L'Auror se leva et commença à faire la vaisselle -chose bizarre quand on savait qu'il y avait énormément d'elfes de maison dans le manoir Potter.

-Et euh... Tu as fait quelque chose d'intéressant récemment? demanda James, pour dissiper le malaise ambiant.

-Oh oui! répondit Harry avec un sourire. J'ai trouvé quelques indications pour préparer la potion de Rattatinage...

Tout en lavant les plats sales, James hocha la tête.

-Et du coup je pense pouvoir la préparer ce soir si tu me prête ton vieux chaud...

-Papa! Je suis de retour! On part au chemin de traverse quand? fit la voix de Daniel.

Daniel Potter entra, avec un large sourire, accompagné de Sirius. Mais son sourire se dissipa un peu lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry parlait déjà avec James.

-Oh. Tu es là, toi.

-Oui, je suis là. Je te le confirme.

Les deux frères jumeaux se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Mais comme si ça ne l'étonnait même pas, il vit l'attention de son père se détacher de lui pour aller rejoindre Daniel. Lui adressant un large sourire, les trois hommes se mirent à parler Quidditch, sous le regard dépité d'Harry, avant de tous aller au chemin de traverse.

-Bon. Ça fait quoi, une heure qu'on est ici depuis qu'on a terminé le repas, non? demanda Clara.

Ils étaient dans un restaurant moldu et si ils étaient là depuis si longtemps, c'était principalement à cause du grand appétit de Daniel qui enchaînait les glaces. Les parents Potter et Sirius s'émerveillaient devant l'appétit féroce de Daniel, tandis que Clara, Selena, Neville et Harry s'ennuyaient sérieusement.

-Je vais demander à Papa si il peut nous emmener chez Ollivander, dit Clara. Après tout, il te faut une baguette, non Harry?

Harry se sentit très légèrement honteux. Selena et Neville avaient leur baguette, tout comme Daniel. James avait fait pression sur le ministère pour que Daniel en ait une à ses huit ans, pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Harry avait pu en profiter: une baguette très banale était sienne depuis trois ans. Bien sûr, Daniel avait l'une des meilleures baguettes d'Ollivander là où Harry avait eu une baguette basique que Remus lui avait acheté et qui marchait bien une fois sur deux. Mais il savait que sa chance était vraiment grande: rares sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir une baguette magique à huit ans, d'après Lily.

Parfois, être le frère du Survivant avait quelques bon côtés.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus et Clara rejoignirent Harry. Si Neville était soulagé que son ami puisse finalement s'en aller, Selena lança un regard meurtrier à Harry, l'air de lui dire qu'il payerait tôt ou tard le fait des les avoir abandonnés au Potter. Avec un petit air d'excuse, Harry suivit Clara et Remus et ils quittèrent les lieux tandis que Remus soupirait.

-Merci de nous avoir libérés, Harry, dit Remus avec un petit sourire amusé. Voir ton frère enchaîner les glaces, au bout d'un moment...

-C'est ennuyeux et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, soupira Harry.

Clara eut un petit rire puis les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers le très célèbre marchand de baguettes magique. Lorsque Harry entra, Ollivander lui adressa un petit sourire affable. Après l'avoir salué et pris ses mesures, sous l'œil de Clara et Remus, Harry testa des dizaines et des dizaines de baguettes.

Pourtant, il semblait que les baguettes étaient soit inconfortables, soit inutilisables par le jeune Potter. Cela faisait une demi heure voir plus que le cadet Potter testait inlassablement des baguettes en tout genre: qu'elles soient en bois de cèdre, de chêne, de noyer ou bien de quasiment toutes étaient rejetées. Les rares qui étaient adaptées au jeune homme avaient quelque chose de gênant, comme si elles étaient bridées.

-Un client difficile, marmonna Ollivander dans sa barbe, en réfléchissant.

Là où certains vendeurs se sentiraient insultés, au contraire, Ollivander se sentait stimulé. Avec un petit sourire, il revint avec une boîte noire, contenant une baguette manifestement jamais utilisée.

-Essayez celle ci, Mr Potter. Bois de houx, plume de Phœnix, 27,5 centimètres. Souple et facile à manier, excellente pour les métamorphoses ou les duels.

Dubitatif, le jeune homme la sortit et tenta de lancer un Scintillas Augmentum avec. C'est alors que des étincelles rouges et argent jaillirent de la baguette tandis qu'un sourire éclairait le visage d'Harry, pendant que son bras était réchauffé par une douce chaleur et que son cerveau se sentait à l'aise et confiant. Clara se mit à applaudir avec un petit sourire amusé. Remus s'avança vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Seul Ollivander semblait... étrange?

Oui, c'était le mot.

-C'est étrange... Très étrange, marmonnait Ollivander.

-Que voulez vous dire, Mr Ollivander? demanda Remus, un peu étonné.

-Je veux dire que normalement, je n'aurais pas été étonné en voyant que cette baguette était celle de Daniel Potter... Et cela m'intrigue que son possesseur soit son frère inconnu de tous.

-Pardon? dit Clara sans la moindre sympathie.

-Je... Vous... commença Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

Toute la chaleur et la confiance générée par la baguette l'avait abandonné désormais.

-Cette baguette est jumelle de celle d'un tristement célèbre sorcier, celui qui a fait de grandes choses qui ont marqué notre siècle. Ce même sorcier a été défait dix ans plus tôt par Daniel Potter. Or cette baguette a une plume de Phœnix, voyez vous?

Les trois personnes hochèrent la tête, l'air étonnés.

-Eh bien le Phœnix en question m'a fourni une autre plume... Une plume qui a servi pour une seule autre baguette, au bois d'if... Et cette baguette n'était autre que celle de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, le même qui se faisait nommer "Le Seigneur des ténèbres". Je pensais logique que cette baguette là aille au Survivant, Mr Daniel Potter plutôt qu'à son frère. Apparemment je m'étais fourvoyé. Car Daniel Potter a pris une baguette somme toute banale -bois d'érable, ventricule de dragon, 25 centimètres. Surpuissante pour les maléfices offensifs, quasiment inutile pour les sortilèges défensifs. Cassante.

Harry, Clara et Remus échangèrent un regard choqué. Et si Ollivander avait raison, au final?

Remus secoua la tête et paya la baguette. Les trois personnes quittèrent le magasin du marchand de baguette.

-En tout cas, je sais pas pour vous, mais ça m'a donné faim. Et si on allait chez ce bon vieux Floriant Fortarome prendre une glace? Hein Papa? demanda Clara.

-Clara... soupira Remus. Tu sais bien qu'une glace à cette heure ci...

-S'il te plaît! répondit simplement Clara avec une mine de chien battu, au bord des larmes.

-Bon, d'accord... allons y, soupira Remus. Mais qu'une seule, hein?

-Ouais, qu'une seule! Promis, Papa! T'es le meilleur!

-Oui, c'est ça... Harry, tu viens? demanda Remus.

Harry ne répondit rien, observant l'étalage d'Ollivander. Pendant quelques instants. L'air pensif.

-Harry? demanda à nouveau Remus.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Remus, en lui adressant un sourire.

-J'arrive, Oncle Rem.

Et en suivant Clara et Remus vers le glacier, en dégustant un délicieux sundae, Harry se fit une promesse: une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard, il changerait la donne. Il ferait ses preuves avec sa nouvelle baguette. Il rendrait ses parents mais aussi Remus et ses amis fiers. Avec un sourire, il s'en fit la promesse. Une fois à Poudlard, il ferait en sorte que les choses changent. Et les choses changeront...

Plus que le jeune Potter ne l'imaginait...


	3. Poudlard Express et répartition

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient du tout!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Adenoide: Et oui, il tomberont de haut si la vérité éclate! Enfin, _si_ la vérité éclate...

Aya31: Merci pour ta review! Je vais pas te donner de réponse pour éviter le spoil mais c'est pas demain la veille qu'ils agiront bien avec notre pauvre survivant...

Merci à tout ceux qui ont mit cette fic en follow ou bien en favoris, malgré le fait que le rythme de parution n'est pas très régulier... Des soucis IRL m'empêchent d'écrire plus... Mais c'est en lisant vos commentaires que j'ai écris la suite! Merci à vous! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _oOo_

 _-Oh... Génial. Dis moi Harry, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu jouer au Quidditch avec Daniel et moi tout à l'heure?_

 _Harry souffla du nez en haussant les épaules._

 _-Tu ne m'as pas acheté de balai, Papa._

 _-Oh..._

oOo

 _-Je veux dire que normalement, je n'aurais pas été étonné en voyant que cette baguette était celle de Daniel Potter... Et cela m'intrigue que son possesseur soit son frère inconnu de tous._

 _-Pardon? dit Clara sans la moindre sympathie._

 _-Je... Vous... commença Harry en se mordant la lèvre._

 _Toute la chaleur et la confiance générée par la baguette l'avait abandonné désormais._

 _-Cette baguette est jumelle de celle d'un tristement célèbre sorcier, celui qui a fait de grandes choses qui ont marqué notre siècle. Ce même sorcier a été défait dix ans plus tôt par Daniel Potter. Or cette baguette a une plume de Phœnix, voyez vous?_

 _Les trois personnes hochèrent la tête, l'air étonnés._

 _-Eh bien le Phœnix en question m'a fourni une autre plume... Une plume qui a servi pour une seule autre baguette, au bois d'if... Et cette baguette n'était autre que celle de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, le même qui se faisait nommer "Le Seigneur des ténèbres". Je pensais logique que cette baguette là aille au Survivant, Mr Daniel Potter plutôt qu'à son frère. Apparemment je m'étais fourvoyé. Car Daniel Potter a pris une baguette somme toute banale -bois d'érable, ventricule de dragon, 25 centimètres. Surpuissante pour les maléfices offensifs, quasiment inutile pour les sortilèges défensifs. Cassante._

 _oOo_

 _Et en suivant Clara et Remus vers le glacier, en dégustant un délicieux sundae, Harry se fit une promesse: une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard, il changerait la donne. Il ferait ses preuves avec sa nouvelle baguette. Il rendrait ses parents mais aussi Remus et ses amis fiers. Avec un sourire, il s'en fit la promesse. Une fois à Poudlard, il ferait en sorte que les choses changent. Et les choses changeront..._

 _Plus que le jeune Potter ne l'imaginait..._

* * *

 _Chapitre trois: Poudlard Express_

-Daniel! Termine tes crêpes, va être en retard à King's Cross ! dit Lily Potter d'une voix douce, en regardant avec un sourire son fils.

-Attends 'man! Il en rechte plus beaucoup, enchuite on peut y aller!

-Il a le même appétit que moi ce petit! sourit James avec affection.

-Bon, d'accord Danny! Harry, tu vas ramener vos valises vu que ton frère mange?

Ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une question. Harry poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi la nuit et pas mangé au petit déjeuner, trop excité à l'idée d'aller enfin faire ses preuves à Poudlard. Et voir son frère s'empiffrer alors qu'il était bientôt dix heures trente le faisait presque enrager.

Abandonnant une assiette (pleine) de crêpes, Harry s'avança vers la chambre de Daniel pour aller prendre la valise pleine de vêtements coûteux du jeune survivant. Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua que son père avait discrètement mis sa cape d'invisibilité, posée en évidence, juste au dessus de la valise de Daniel. Bien sûr, Harry s'en doutait mais il avait toujours gardé l'espoir que son père lui donnerait cette cape.

Et le fait d'avoir espéré rendait la déception encore plus amère.

-Harry? Tu vas bien?

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui même puis esquissa un sourire à la vue de Remus Lupin. Le lycanthrope attrapa la valise de Daniel comme si elle ne pesait rien dans ses mains puis esquissa un sourire envers Harry. Même si c'était Sirius le parrain d'Harry, Remus s'était toujours senti proche envers le jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Dans un sens, c'était parce qu'il lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il était: rejeté de tous, se plongeant dans les livres mais avec un grand potentiel. Un potentiel qui ne serait jamais reconnu. Remus avait déjà tenté de prévenir James et Lily sur le fait que leur plus jeune fils était abandonné presque et qu'il risquait de leur en vouloir. Mais ses conseils furent tous sans exception ignorés. C'était rageant mais le lycanthrope et sa fille adoptive savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que rester le plus possible avec Harry.

Mais avec un sourire enfantin, le jeune homme se tourna vers le loup garou. Et Remus ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir intérieur en pensant qu'il aimait profondément ce gamin.

-J'ai tellement envie d'y aller... lui confia-t-il. J'espère être à Gryffondor pour impressionner mes parents!

-Clara est à Serdaigle. Elle m'a souvent dit que tu serais bien dans cette maison.

-Ouais... On verra où je serais. Clara est partie? demanda Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Elle est partie avec Sirius et les autres. Mais je préfère t'accompagner vers la gare, répondit le loup garou.

-Ah... Merci Remus.

\- Allez, Harry, Remus, dépêchez vous on va être en retard! s'exclama alors James en direction du lycanthrope et du jeune homme. Daniel est prêt, lui!

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, Remus fit léviter la valise de Daniel et celle d'Harry, tandis qu'Harry serrait les poings de colère. Lorsque c'était Daniel, personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit. Mais lorsque c'était Harry... L'attitude de ses parents changeait drastiquement. Ils étaient tout de suite moins compréhensifs. Remus sembla remarquer son trouble et le bras du lycan se tendit légèrement.

Mais ni James, ni Lily, ni Daniel ne remarquèrent quoi que ce soit. Et vers dix heures cinquante, la famille Potter arriva. Tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère de King's Cross sembla se figer: tous regardaient Daniel Potter. Le survivant. La plupart des parents s'arrêtaient de parler à leurs enfants. Les dits enfants fixaient Daniel comme s'il s'agissait d'une divinité. Lily adressa un sourire à son fils aîné.

-Tu nous écrira pour nous dire où tu as été réparti, d'accord Danny? sourit Lily à Daniel avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

D'ailleurs, Daniel se débattait un peu: après tout, il était le sauveur, pas un bébé chouchouté par sa maman. Remus étouffa un ricanement et passa la main sur les cheveux d'Harry.

-Ecris-moi Harry, d'accord? demandait Remus à son petit protégé.

-Ouais, Rem.

-Clara est probablement dans le train avec Nev et Selena.

-Je sais Rem.

-Fais attention à toi Harry. Tu as intérêt à bien travailler et à ne pas devenir un farceur en chef comme nous, ajouta le Loup Garou.

-C'est vraiment un Maraudeur qui me demande d'être sage et de ne pas faire de bêtises? sourit Harry.

-Dans ce cas là... Ne te fais pas attraper, dit Remus avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lunard. Je serais sage, le rassura Harry.

Il se retourna pour dire au revoir à ses parents, mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à embrasser et à rassurer Daniel. James l'ignorait royalement. Seule Lily se contenta de lui faire un baiser froid sur le front avant de lui pointer le train de la main. Comme pour lui ordonner de monter dans le train. Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, et avec un sourire résigné, il monta dans le train, en cherchant le compartiment où étaient Neville, Selena et Clara.

Le jeune homme finit par trouver un compartiment. En entrant, il adressa un sourire aux occupants: il y avait un garçon de son âge, à la peau noire et aux yeux jaunes en amande et qui répondit à son sourire. À ses côtés, il y avait une petite blonde, l'air aristocrate qui ne releva même pas les yeux de son livre. Mais Harry s'en moquait: il vit devant lui Neville, Selena et Clara. Avec un grand sourire, il se mit à leurs côtés.

-On va bientôt y aller! sourit Neville, l'air totalement surexcité. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard!

-Crois moi, dans un ou deux mois à peine, tu vas pleurer et envoyer des lettres à ta Maman, ricana Clara.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, soupira Selena. J'aimerais bien voir si tu vas garder ton enthousiasme quand Danny viendra nous emmer...

-En tout cas, on est en route vers Poudlard! la coupa Harry. Ce sera génial! Vous voulez qu'on joue à la bataille explosive?

Tous acquiescèrent et Harry commença à distribuer les cartes. Pendant tout le voyage, Harry, Neville et Selena jouèrent à des jeux en tout genre, tandis qu'Harry oubliait progressivement ses parents. Ils écoutaient les conseils de Clara lorsqu'elle leur parlait de Poudlard. Bien sûr, implicitement, elle les encourageait à finir à Serdaigle. Clara sortit du compartiment pour aller rejoindre ses amies non sans leur souhaiter d'être à "Serdaigle, la seule maison digne d'intérêt". Mais une nouvelle fois, Harry se demandait sincèrement comment serait Poudlard et dans quelle maison il serait réparti. Il n'avait pas la détermination de Selena qui était une valeur des Gryffondors, pas la grandeur d'âme de Neville, qui était une valeur des Pouffsouffles... Poussant un léger soupir, Harry continua à grignoter quelques sucreries sans trop d'appétit. Après tout, il était relativement stressé et il savait que si il voulait exister aux yeux de ses parents, mieux valait qu'il soit un gryffondor.

Ses parents...

-Tu pense finir où? demanda soudainement une voix, arrachant Harry à ses pensées.

Le jeune Potter leva la tête pour croiser le regard du garçon à la peau mate.

-Je sais pas vraiment, répondit Harry avec sincérité.

-Bah... Du moment que tu finis pas chez ces imbéciles de Gryffondor... sourit le basané.

-Toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor, répondit Harry l'air sombre.

Le garçon sembla totalement estomaqué. Mais son air amusé semblait dire le contraire.

-Nom de nom! Et dire que je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Qui sait, je serais peut être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Il y eut un léger silence, dérangé seulement par Selena et Neville qui se disputaient pour une raison obscure.

-Au fait, moi c'est Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

-Harry. Harry Potter.

-Potter? Potter comme...

-Comme Daniel Potter, ouais. C'est mon frère jumeau.

Blaise hocha la tête puis les deux garçons commencèrent à discuter avec animation. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry remarqua que le train perdait de sa vitesse. Le train s'arrêta en quelques minutes puis dans la confusion la plus totale, Harry, Selena et Neville en sortirent. De loin, le jeune homme vit son frère Daniel en compagnie d'un blond et d'un rouquin avec lesquels il discutait avec animation de Quidditch. Harry adressa un signe de la main à son frère: signe de la main qui fut totalement ignoré par le survivant. Sans un mot, sous le regard triste de Neville et Selena, ils s'avancèrent vers le lac où Hagrid était. Harry connaissait le demi géant de réputation, Remus lui avait parlé de lui. Écoutant d'une oreille discrète le discours du demi géant, Harry grimpa dans une barque où se trouvaient Neville et Selena. De loin, Harry remarqua que Blaise était monté dans la même barque que la blonde avec eux dans le train.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Juste après le prochain tournant !

-Ooooooh ! poussèrent plusieurs filles en même temps lorsqu'elles le virent.

Le trajet sur le lac fut relativement calme. D'une part parce que comme d'autres nombreux élèves, Harry était subjugué par la beauté du château. C'était une nuit avec un croissant de lune, et à elle seule, la lune éclairait tout le château. C'était saisissant. Harry sentit la main de Selena se tendre un peu tandis que Neville était bouche bée. Le château était niché au sommet d'une montagne de l'autre côté d'un immense lac. Le bâtiment comportait plusieurs dizaines de tours pointues et avait l'apparence d'un château moyenâgeux. Toutes ses fenêtres laissaient échapper de la lumière se confondant parfaitement avec les étoiles déjà présentes dans le ciel.

À peine arrivés vers l'autre rive, les trois amis descendirent de la barque. De loin Harry remarqua une fille aux cheveux longs et bruns mal coiffés. Harry s'avança vers elle et elle vint rapidement les rejoindre.

\- Bonsoir! Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle.

-Neville Londubat, commença Neville.

-Selena Black, poursuivit Selena.

-Harry Potter, termina Harry.

Hermione sembla se désintéresser de Neville et Selena.

\- Tu es un Potter? Comme Daniel Potter? Tu es le frère de Daniel Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, un peu silencieux.

-Ah... Euh... Il est pas très gentil. Il est un peu...

-Débile? Prétentieux? Idiot? Immature? demanda Selena avec ironie.

Hermione et Neville se mirent à rire en souriant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Après quelques paroles échangées, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de Poudlard. Hagrid frappa trois fois.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une grande femme aux cheveux noirs noués en un chignon serré portant une longue robe verte bouteille. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Pour ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas, il serait facile de l'imaginer grincheuse et peu amicale: cette première impression serait accentuée par son chignon serré, sa posture droite et ses nombreuses rides qui témoignaient de son expérience et de sa vie.

\- Professeur Mcgonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

McGonagall… Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Harry. Peu de temps avant son entrée à l'école, il avait surpris une petite discussion sur les différents professeurs de l'école entre Daniel et ses parents, et ils avaient été particulièrement élogieux au sujet de cette femme. Elle était professeur de métamorphose depuis plus de trente ans dans cette école, ainsi que la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et également directrice de la maison Gryffondor. D'après Clara, il s'agissait d'une excellente professeur: même si la jeune serdaigle était plus douée en sortilèges qu'en métamorphose, elle avait des résultats plus qu'honorables dans la matière. Mais Clara s'accordait sur un point: tout comme la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, bien qu'elle devait se montrer impartial envers tous les étudiants, elle pouvait cependant se montrer antipathique et particulièrement froide lorsqu'il s'agissait des Serpentards. D'après Clara, c'était courant que les Serpentards soient plus susceptibles d'être punis et doivent par conséquent avoir un comportement irréprochable. Elle avait par ailleurs donné un nombre incalculable de punitions et de retenues à James et Sirius du temps où ils étaient eux-mêmes élèves, même si malgré tout, les deux hommes gardaient un bon souvenir de la "vieille MacGo".

-Merci Hagrid, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je m'en occupe.

Leur faisant signe de la suivre, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée de l'école, une pièce immense au sol dallé mais cependant dépourvue de la moindre décoration. C'était incroyablement grand: Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard émerveillé. Un immense escalier de marbre brillant permettait simplement de monter dans les étages du château, et deux portes étaient disséminées de chaque côté donnant à l'évidence accès au sous-sol de Poudlard ainsi qu'à ses cachots. Le sol était ciré à la perfection, si bien qu'Harry pouvait presque voir son grandes portes légèrement entrouvertes laissaient passer un peu de luminosité ainsi que des éclats de voix émis par les autres étudiants attendant patiemment dans la Grande Salle. Contre toute attente, au lieu d'aller à la Grande Salle, ils allèrent vers une pièce assez spacieuse pour les contenir.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le professeur MacGonagall une fois la porte de la pièce refermée. Je suis Minerva MacGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir en effet que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des siècles des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Votre maison sera votre. Les anciens sauront vous guider, tout comme les professeurs à la tête des quatre maisons: le professeur Rogue pour Serpentard, Flitwick pour Serdaigle, Chourave pour Poufsouffle et moi même pour Gryffondor.

-Elle a pas l'air sympa, souffla discrètement Neville à Harry.

Pour toute réponse, le frère du survivant haussa simplement les épaules.

-À la fin de l'année scolaire, poursuivit MacGonagall, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Et la vieille femme quitta la pièce, les laissant tous seuls. Les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux, tandis qu'Harry regardait tout autour de lui. Le jeune Potter sentit Neville stresser à force de s'agiter à côté de lui, tandis que Selena expliquait aux élèves issus de famille moldue en quoi consistait la répartition, afin de les rassurer.

Adressant un léger sourire en coin à Selena, Harry s'adossa contre un mur. Soudainement, pris d'une impulsion, il partit rejoindre son frère (qui était entouré de plusieurs personnes). Mais la réaction de Daniel fut prévisible: le survivant ignora royalement son frère jumeau.

-Tiens tiens... fit une voix traînante.

Harry se retourna et vit un blond. Il avait de grands yeux gris, un air continuellement assuré et amusé, les mains dans les poches et des cheveux d'un blond si pur qu'il en avait presque l'air blanc. Il marchait avec un sourire, l'air sûr de lui. À ses côtés, deux types de grande taille l'air stupides l'accompagnaient. Daniel se tourna vers le blond en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-On dirait bien que Daniel Potter le survivant est parmi nous! Quel honneur! fit le blond d'un ton narquois.

-Dégage, Malfoy. Sinon, je vais... commença un rouquin d'un ton décidé.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Tu dois être un Weasley. Des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur, des vêtements d'occasions et un air continuellement niais... répondit Malfoy avec mépris. Et j'imagine que j'ai oublié de mentionner ta stupidité puisque je m'adresse à Potter et non pas à toi.

-Et qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? demanda d'un ton bravache le survivant. Je suis le survivant, pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres! À moins que ton papa t'ai demandé de me lécher les bottes comme il léchait celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Il y eut un silence choqué. Neville semblait étonné. Selena semblait révoltée. Hermione semblait perdue. Draco rougit fortement de colère en fusillant du regard Daniel et le rouquin qui semblait mourir de rire. Puis soudainement, ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Harry.

-Tiens tiens, un autre Potter? Je me demande lequel est le plus intelligent ou le plus puissant. À vrai dire, je parierais sur lui, dit-il avec un ton égal.

-C'est moi bien sûr, dit Daniel en esquissant un air colérique. Et ne lui adresse pas la parole, c'est clair?

Drago ne répliqua pas. Avec un hochement de tête respectueux pour Harry et un air moqueur pour Daniel, il tourna les talons. Le silence était toujours aussi pesant. Tout le monde fixait les jumeaux Potter comme des bêtes de foire. C'est le moment que choisit le professeur Mcgonagall pour réapparaitre dans la pièce.

\- Bien, je vois que vous m'avez bien écouté, dit-elle en constatant le silence pesant dans la pièce. Allons-y maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer. Mettez vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Toujours silencieux, les élèves suivirent la vieille professeure. Avec un sourire, Harry sentit les doigts de Selena s'entrelacer et serrer sa main droite, comme si elle voulait le réconforter. Il répondit à la légère pression tout en continuant à avancer droit devant lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry put enfin contempler cette salle immense : l'endroit était incroyablement magnifique avec ses milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs et sur les murs qui éclairaient les quatre longues tables réparties de chaque côté de l'entrée. Tous souriaient avec des airs supérieurs. Le regard d'Harry s'attarda un peu sur les tables en question. Sur celles-ci étaient disposés des couverts en or pour l'instant vide. Au bout de la salle, faisant face aux quatre tables, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table et observaient fixement les petits nouveaux s'approcher d'eux. Harry put facilement distinguer grâce à son nez crochu et ses cheveux graisseux tombant en rideau sur son visage Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion officiant dans cette école et qui était détesté de James et Sirius. Les deux ex gryffondors le haïssaient et ne manquaient pas une occasion de l'insulter dans son dos et de mettre en garde Harry ou Daniel face à "Servillus Rogue le bâtard graisseux". Seul Remus regrettait un peu son comportement à son égard.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers un tabouret qui se trouvait devant la table des professeurs. Sur ce tabouret se trouvait un vieux chapeau tout rabougri. Harry, Selena et Neville sourirent en le voyant, avant d'échanger un regard craintif. C'était le moment de vérité. Il avaient tellement attendu... Mais maintenant, où le Choixpeau allait-il les placer ?

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
 _Mais faut pas s' ier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
 _Les hauts-d' orme, les chapeaux splendides_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
 _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _-_ J'ai peur, murmura Selena.

 _Si à Poufsouffle_ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

-T'es pas la seule, répondit Neville.

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
 _Serdaigle_ vous accueillera peut-être  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _-_ Quoi qu'il arrive... commença Harry.

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _-_ Quoi qu'il arrive on restera toujours amis. D'accord?

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

 _-_ Promis!

-Bien sûr!

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour le choixpeau, la répartition commença. La première qui fut appelée fut une petite fille aux tresses blondes et à l'air apeuré. Hannah Abbott fut la première à être répartie et atterrit ainsi à Poufsouffle. Distraitement, Harry applaudit. Quelques instants plus tard, juste avant Susan Bones, ce fut au tour de quelqu'un d'être réparti.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Selena Black.

Le Choixpeau sembla hésiter longuement. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il cria:

 _-Serdai... GRYFFONDOR!_

Harry et Neville applaudirent à tout rompre et adressèrent à leur meilleure amie un immense sourire, qu'elle leur retourna. Une fois assise à la table des rouge et or, à côté de deux jumeaux roux, elle leva le pouce vers Harry et Neville.

Bientôt ce fut au tour de Neville. Le Choixpeau avait à peine touché son crâne qu'il hurlait (non sans surprise) Poufsouffle. L'héritier Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table or et sombreeavec hésitation, puis s'assit à côté d'une certaine Susan Bones qui elle aussi avait été répartie chez les blaireaux. Harry pouvait voir clairement que Neville était déçu de ne pas être avec Selena.

Il fallait s'en douter, soupira intérieurement Harry. Neville n'aime pas vraiment prendre des risques même si il serait prêt à tout pour ses amis. Sa place était à Poufsouffle, non pas à Gryffondor.

Malfoy fut instantanément réparti à Serpentard, tandis que deux jumelles indiennes furent respectivement envoyées à Serdaigle et à Gryffondor.

-Daniel Potter!

Le Survivant s'avança vers le choixpeau, l'air hautain. Ce fut tout d'un coup très rapide. Le choixpeau semblait presque converser avec le survivant avant de crier:

- _GRYFFONDOR!_

Il y eut la plus grande ovation de la soirée. Deux solides gryffondors de septième année portèrent Daniel en triomphe tandis que la plupart des gryffondors, menés par les jumeaux Weasley:

-POTTER AVEC NOUS! POTTER AVEC NOUS!

Puis ce fut le nom d'Harry qui fut appelé. Soudainement, le silence tomba. Puis Harry serra les poings en entendant les murmures autour de lui, tandis que désormais tous les regards étaient fixés sur Harry, qui entendait les murmures autour de lui s'amplifier.

 _'J'ignorais que le survivant avait un frère…'_

 _'T'as vu comment ils se ressemblent? Je me demande le quel est le plus puissant...'_

 _'Daniel bien sûr!'_

 _'C'est troublant... Comment est ce qu'on a jamais entendu parler de lui avant?'_

Harry se dirigea vers le Choixpeau avec crainte. Mais aussi avec colère. Les murmures étaient plus forts que jamais. La colère qu'Harry ressentait s'amplifia elle aussi au fur et à mesure.

Non. Il n'était pas juste "le frère de Saint Daniel Potter, le Survivant".

C'était le moment de vérité. Il attendait cela depuis des années. Une fois près du professeur McGonagall, il s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Tout devint noir.

 _"Tiens tiens, comme c'est intéressant! Tu... Attends... Oh, par Merlin!_ _Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu… Tu es_ … _"_

 _"Je suis?"_ pensa Harry avec crainte.

 _"Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, je le crains... De toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais tu as une très grande destinée... Une destinée funeste..."_

Harry resta perplexe devant les paroles du Choixpeau. Qu'avait-il découvert de si étrange chez lui ? Cela le perturbait un peu trop.

" _Une destinée funeste?"_

 _"Laisse tomber. Tu as beaucoup de loyauté pour ceux que tu aimes... Mais Poufsouffle ne te correspond pas car ton intelligence surpasse ta candeur. Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'âme d'un Serdaigle: là où tu es calme et réfléchi lorsque tu garde ton sang froid, il suffit que tu t'enflammes un peu pour devenir totalement impulsif et téméraire."_

 _"Euh... Si tu le dis."_

 _"Mais ton courage, ta détermination et ta force de caractères sont immenses! Pourtant... Je vois en toi une ruse, une ambition et une grande ingéniosité. En effet, ton esprit fin se sert de ces qualités que j'ai listé auparavant pour avancer et servir tes fins. Et je vois également une soif de reconnaissance, de la part de tes proches, de la part de tes parents, de la part du monde entier! Oui, même si le choix que je vais faire est lourd de conséquences pour toi, je vois que ton esprit critique surpasse ton courage et c'est pour ça que je crois que ta place est à..."_

 _-SERPENTARD!_

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la grande salle. Il n'y eut aucun applaudissement. Il sentait le regard choqué de Selena, celui étoné de Clara, et celui estomaqué de Neville... Mais plus que tout, il vit le regard haineux que son frère lui lança. Avec hésitation, Harry se rendit vers la table des verts et argents, toujours dans un silence total. Il s'installa à côté du seul visage familier qu'il connaissait à peu près: Malfoy. Puis l'estomac noué, il attendit la fin de la répartition.

 _Oh non..._ pensa Harry avec désespoir. _Déjà que Maman ne m'aime pas, elle va avoir une raison de plus de se méfier de moi_ _! Quand à Papa... Il hait les Serpentard! Il va me prendre pour la réincarnation de Voldemort et il va prendre Daniel pour la réincarnation de Dumbledore! Et Remus? Qu'est ce qu'il va dire?_

D'une oreille distraite, il remarqua que la répartition fut bientôt finie. Blaise fut le dernier à être réparti, à Serpentard bien sûr. Il s'installa à côté de Harry. Finalement les applaudissements cessèrent, remplacés par les soupirs de soulagement de quelques élèves désireux de manger au plus vite et de quelques murmures échangés. Dumbledore attendit que les quelques bruits de conversation cessent avant de se lever de son siège pour s'adresser aux élèves face à lui :

\- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

-Ça va Harry? demanda alors Blaise avec un air un peu inquiet.

-Ouais, ça va, répondit rapidement Harry.

Sa rentrée à Poudlard ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme il l'espérait. Neville, Selena et lui étaient séparés: et si Neville allait recevoir les compliments de ses parents et Selena les félicitations de son père, Harry lui était à Serpentard. Là où il avait cru qu'ils seraient tous réunis à Gryffondor, ils étaient tout les trois séparés. Et le fait qu'il était un Serpentard n'allait pas arranger l'opinion (déjà mauvaise) de ses parents. Au contraire. Il allait devoir être une fois de plus le meilleur en tout pour leur prouver qu'il méritait aussi leur affection.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'était désormais qu'un "sale serpent".

 _Et voilà..._ pensa-t-il avec tristesse. _Comment Papa et Maman vont réagir maintenant_ _?_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre! Harry est un serpy, Selena une gryffy, Clara une serdy et Neville un pouffy! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre sera loin d'être de tout repos pour notre héros!

J'ai hésité entre serdaigle et gryffondor pour Selena! Mais vu que Clara est déjà à Serdaigle... J'ai préféré placer Selena à Gryffondor. Quand à Neville, je l'ai toujours plus imaginé chez les Poufsouffle que chez les Gryffondor dans l'éventualité où ses parents seraient encore en vie! J'accentue beaucoup son côté loyal et amical comme vous pouvez le voir! Clara est une serdaigle dans l'âme, adoptée par Remus (donc c'est normal qu'elle aime beaucoup lire!). Quand à Harry... Vous verrez!

En tout cas, dites moi tout! Vous en pensez quoi?

Une review ou un message privé et vous serez également réparti dans une maison!

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine!


End file.
